


Twirl on Your Heels

by fistitout



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, demigodsecretsanta, ice skating!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: Where Percy falls—both on his butt and for Annabeth.





	Twirl on Your Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freyabookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyabookworm/gifts).



In retrospect, ice skating was a terrible idea.

There was an artificial rink open year round, but the outdoor rink only came once a year. Particularly around Christmas, when they would replace the (man-made) pond with an ice-skating rink.

Percy only went to that one because it was more ‘natural’ (and who has the time for leisurely ice skating trips). He most definitely was not good. He didn’t mean to fall most times (or ever). He’s just really uncoordinated. And clumsy. And is really bad at ice skating. He can barely walk sometimes, tripping over his own feet or stumbling over air to the point where he’s had to take two sobriety tests (he was sober both times, don’t worry). Piper laughed at him both times, since she was such a great friend.

It didn’t help the fact that the pretty blonde from Intro to Psychology class was there. Or rather working, if the bright orange, heavy-duty windbreaker was an hint. Luckily (or unluckily, Percy hadn’t decided yet) her main responsibility is to hand out rental skates. This year, however, she was in the rink almost all of the time, skating around, helping toddlers and little kids and any who’s fallen on their butt get back up.

The first day they get to go to the rink is a week after it first opens, Piper dragging him out of his dorm and to the rink. Once he’s got his skates strapped on, it’s all about walking stiffly on the ground before they get to the ice. On the ice he makes it about four feet before he slips, landing hard on his butt.

Piper, being the ever great friend she is, skates up to him, standing over him with a smug look on her face. With a raised eyebrow, she asked “You _already_ fell?” Percy scowled; not everyone had had ice-skating lessons growing up, as she had.

"Shut up," he grumbled. Piper laughed, watching for another second before skating away, doing a small spin to hit him with shaved ice.

The worst thing, in Percy’s opinion, was trying to get off of the ice. Somehow even toddlers had mastered the art of getting up without assistance.

The ice was extremely slippery; Percy wondered how anyone could even get up. Two whole minutes after struggling hard to get up, some skating up to Percy. He slowly looked up, from the pure white ice skates to light blue jeans, the bright orange windbreaker, a light blue and white scarf before he was looking at the face of Pretty Blonde.

“Hey Percy,” she greet in a friendly voice.

Percy sucked in a (really cold) breath; she knew his name. Dear gods she knew (and said) his name. Quite stupidly, he breathed out: “You know my name.”

“Well duh,” Pretty Blonde said. She pushed a loose curl behind her ears, the slightest hint of a smirk playing on her face. “You’re in my psychology class. It’s not a big class, you know. I’ve also written some articles about you. Well not you specifically; it was the swim team but you’re a swimmer so.”

‘ _She’s seen me swim? She’s written articles about me? Oh my gods oh my gods.’_

But you are really uncoordinated,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I mean, you fell within five seconds of getting on the ice. I’ve seen six year olds get farther than you.”

Percy felt heat spread across his cheek. Embarrassing himself in front of such a pretty girl wasn’t something he wanted to do (but happened more often then not, anyway). Pretty Blonde was also blushing, so maybe it wasn’t that bad.

He glanced at her jacket, reading the card clipping on the right side: _Annabeth_. He was pretty sure he actually sighed. ‘ _Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl,_ ’ he thought.

“Uh, can I help you up?”

Percy couldn’t find his voice (that usually happened when he tried talking to pretty girls) so he decided to nod, taking her hand when offered. Somehow, some way, she got him back into a standing position. For such a petite girl, she was really strong.

“Thanks,” Percy said breathlessly.

“Oh, it was nothing,” she said, shrugging. “Kind of my job and all.”

It was silent, at least between the two of them. After a second, Percy realized he was still holding her hands, with a really strong grip. He smiled shyly, glancing down. “Uh, sorry. I just…don’t wanna fall again.”

Annabeth smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “It’s fine. I’m here to help, after all,” she said. “I can teach you to skate, if you’d like.”

Percy’s cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling. “Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Yeah that’d be nice.”

FIN


End file.
